


Nuit de Cellophane

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond Dantès
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入此处藤丸立香不指明性别所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我





	Nuit de Cellophane

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
> 
> 此处藤丸立香不指明性别
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

爱德蒙进来的时候，岩窟王正站在陈列着藏书的成排书架前，他的指腹按着书脊在逐本寻找，听到开门的声音，复仇者只是稍停下手边的动作回头看了一眼。  
“你在找什么？”  
“一本之前未读完的书。”岩窟王回答。  
见对方正忙着，爱德蒙决定不再去打扰他，裁定者走过去拿起书桌上之前未读完的古籍，坐下开始翻阅起来。  
可能因为不外出的关系，复仇者并没有披着往常的长斗篷，甚至连外套马甲都没有穿，他背对着爱德蒙站在书架前，白衬衫贴合着他收紧的挺直腰线勾出好看的弧度。  
白发的裁定者突然觉得阿赖耶当年跟他订立契约的时候，应该一并顺手把他的感情也一起剥夺掉，那样的话，他现在起码可以把注意力都集中在书本上。  
刚刚看到哪个时代的历史发展来着，爱德蒙叹了口气，最终还是放弃跟自己的书本较劲，他合上书站起身来。  
手臂环上岩窟王的腰际，爱德蒙的手指灵活地探进衬衫下，隔着手套的布料不轻不重地摩挲着腰侧，让复仇者不可抑制地微微颤抖了一下，而他的右手上还拿着刚从书架上抽出来的书本，墨绿色的封皮，封面烫金的花体字和金色的金属包边在灯光下微泛着光。  
“干什么？”  
“让我抱一会。”  
岩窟王没有应答，他们字面意义上的心意相通，无需语言便能了解对方所想。  
岩窟王微偏过头正好对上爱德蒙的双眸，这双殷红色的眼眸很少会流露出任何过激的情绪，这让白发的裁定者总是给人一种沉静自信的印象。  
爱德蒙的下巴搁在岩窟王肩上，长发扫过复仇者后颈裸露的皮肤有些痒痒的感觉，裁定者的前胸贴着他的后背，贴着他的侧颈呼吸间的温热气息正在耳畔穿梭。  
任由俩人维持着这样的姿势，岩窟王翻阅起了手中的书本，往常戴着的皮手套已经脱下，泛白的指腹按在些微发黄的书页上随着视线摩挲过纸面，发出沙沙的声音。  
“你在读什么？”  
“一些之前没读完的资料，”岩窟王抬手翻过新的一页，“你那本书不打算继续读完吗？”  
“可我现在想要阅读的书本在这里。”  
爱德蒙压低的声音极具诱惑力，唇齿开合间湿润的气息沾染上岩窟王的耳畔，手指已经游走过复仇者腰侧，顺着腰线一直滑向小腹。  
“你……？”岩窟王微皱起眉，合上书放回书架原位，他偏过头去对上爱德蒙的视线，“在这里？……”  
“不可以吗？”裁定者轻笑一下，突然用力按住岩窟王的肩膀把对方整个人摁倒在旁边的沙发上，他居高临下地俯视着对方，一向平和的眼眸剔透却危险。  
复仇者眯起灿金色的眼瞳，坦诚面对自己的欲望，“随便你。”  
爱德蒙没有接话，他俯下身舔了舔岩窟王的双唇，手指搭上对方的胸口慢条斯理地一颗颗解开复仇者的衬衫衣扣。  
作为英灵，他们身上的服饰和自身一样本质都是由魔力所构成的，因此控制魔力的一键穿脱自然不在话下，只不过，这样一点都不符合他们的情趣和审美。  
任由对方解开自己的衬衫衣扣，岩窟王伸手绕到爱德蒙的后颈熟练地把搭扣松开，裁定者那华丽的项饰便随之掉落在身旁的地板上，发出清脆的金属声响之后化作灵子消散。  
不理会自己衬衫衣扣已经被解了一半，岩窟王继续摸索着扯掉对方的发带，爱德蒙的白色长发披落下来，扫过复仇者裸露的胸膛。  
领巾被扯掉，斗篷从肩膀滑落，外套半挂在身上的爱德蒙扶着岩窟王的肩膀俯身与他亲吻。  
安静温和并不激烈的吻，这是他们之间独有的感觉，熟悉的触感和味道让爱德蒙想起那些他们一起度过的时光，复仇者摸索着把对方的外套和马甲也一并除下丢在地上，现在，裁定者跟他一样，身上只挂着一件敞开的衬衫了。  
放开岩窟王的时候，爱德蒙舔掉嘴角拉出的银丝，他抱住复仇者一言不发地贴着他的侧脸，温暖湿润的呼吸气息吹拂过岩窟王的耳畔，紧贴在一起的裸露前胸传来对方心跳的脉动。  
“不继续？”  
“这样就好。”  
爱德蒙的声音因为埋首颈窝中而变得有些模糊，岩窟王伸手环过腰回抱紧压在自己身上的裁定者，任由对方白色的长发铺在自己的脸上和脖颈上，他闭上眼，静静地享受着这俩人一起的安静时光。

“后来你就离开了巴黎？”  
“是的。”  
“那岩窟王呢？”  
“耗尽了令咒的从者自然是返回英灵座。”  
察觉到立香语调里的疑惑和苦恼，爱德蒙从书本中抬起头来，“怎么了？”  
立香合上手上的书，因为反复翻阅而变得有些陈旧的封面上标注着书名，那是大仲马所著的小说《基督山伯爵》，而主角自然是正坐在她对面的这位从者。  
白发马尾的裁定者依然是往日优雅礼貌的姿态，立香发现他今天没有披那往常的紫黑色大斗篷，但是身上的礼服依然足够彰显他的华美。  
立香知道小说里提及的并不是全部事实，爱德蒙给大仲马陈述的时候故意隐去了所有关于神秘侧的事情，关于他和岩窟王的那些细节，立香就只能从本人那里得知。  
“爱德蒙是喜欢岩窟王的吧，”立香回想一遍对方陈述中的种种蛛丝马迹之后得出这个结论，白发的裁定者眯起了眼，立香猜不透对方隐藏起来的那些情绪，不过这位御主还是继续说下去，“那样的话……”  
白发的裁定者已经猜到自己御主想要说的话，他开口打断对方的话，“立香，我是人类，而他是英灵。”  
无需再多的言语，立香已经明白裁定者话语中的含义，不是书本记载的故事，不是流传后世的形象，此刻在立香面前的正是爱德蒙·唐泰斯本人，于是，“那么，爱德蒙是为了岩窟王才选择成为守护者？”  
“其中一个因素。”  
“也对，如果大家都是英灵的话，就不会再分开了吧。”  
“你觉得是这样？”  
“啊？”  
白发的裁定者微扬起嘴角，“立香，这个世界上并不存在永不分离的相遇，就比如，即使现在都身处在这个迦勒底内，但是最终他会返回英灵座，而我会被世界的抑制力所召还。”  
“如果最后都会分离的话，那你付出代价成为守护者不就没有意义了吗？”  
爱德蒙正要开口回答的时候，身后传来了门扉开启的声音，紧接着是一阵沉稳的脚步声回荡在空旷的图书馆中，爱德蒙认得那个脚步声，当他循着声音的方向望去时，岩窟王已经穿过成排的书架向他们走过来。  
“午安啊，岩窟王，来找爱德蒙吗？”  
“你来了。”爱德蒙对上岩窟王的视线，后者走过去，很自然地坐在他身旁。  
爱德蒙手上摊开着一本童话故事绘本，面前的桌子上还摆放着另外几本，复仇者盯着那些色彩多样的绘本露出些许疑惑的神情。  
“之前答应童谣和杰克给她们念童话绘本，”爱德蒙把手上的绘本翻过新的一页，用动听的声音念起来，“如果你驯养了我，我们就会彼此需要。对我而言，你就是世上独一无二的；对你而言，我也是世上独一无二的……”  
裁定者的嘴角优雅地微扬成一个自信的弧度，殷红的眼眸安静专注，温柔悦耳的声音演绎着故事，与他在战场上的冷峻沉静，彷如俩人。  
“爱德蒙居然还擅长讲故事，真是意外。”  
相比起立香的惊讶，岩窟王只是盯着那色彩纷呈的绘本眯起灿金色的眼瞳。  
暖和的气氛和心情在他们之中扩散开来，这是难得的静谧，外面的暴风雪暂时停歇，落地窗远处可以望见连绵的雪山，就连阳光的跃动也仿佛变得惬意起来。  
复仇者对童话故事自然没有多大的兴趣，他起身穿过成排的书架往深处走去，等他再回来的时候，手上已经多了本金绿色封面的古籍。  
爱德蒙抬头，望着对方再次在自己身旁坐下，摊开书本开始翻阅起来。  
白发马尾的裁定者轻笑了一下，然后把注意力又重新转回自己的书上。

爱德蒙在岩窟王身上看到很多与自己相似的特质，执着，隐忍，强韧……他们并不是一直一起行动，但是无论何时，只要他们一见面便能心意相通。  
听到自动门开启的声音爱德蒙抬头，刚巧见到从门外进来的岩窟王。  
“你回来了。”  
“只是和御主去了趟宝物库。”  
复仇者走向书架前的裁定者，对方正在小心地翻阅着一本书，不，说是书显然不太准确，那是一本手稿，纸张虽然略微泛黄，但是却甚少见到损伤，可以看出来保管得相当细心。  
“这是什么？”  
爱德蒙把手稿重新整理好，最上面的一页用特色的花体字写着——Le Comte de Monte-Cristo，右下还有同样字体的似乎是作者签名——Alexandre Dumas。  
“大仲马所著《基督山伯爵》的原稿。”裁定者回答。  
岩窟王皱眉。  
夜色以月光笼罩大地带来宁静，在高海拔雪山之上的迦勒底宛如夜色中发光的圣所。  
“离开巴黎之后，你去了哪里？”岩窟王靠着书架站在爱德蒙身旁，裁定者殷红的眼眸透亮，里面是与自己同样的十字架眼瞳。  
“到过很多地方，我一直在世界各地旅行，甚至还造访过那个时代的魔术协会。”白发的裁定者用谈论今天什么天气一样的语调说着，“直到走完了自己的人生。”  
岩窟王灿金色的眼瞳注视着爱德蒙，他们心意相通，即便没有经历他也能明白对方的心情。  
“明知道不会再见。”  
他们的数次相遇跨越了几个世纪，爱德蒙从人类到守护者，遇见又分别。  
正如裁定者所说的那样，这个世界上并不存在永不分离的相遇。  
但是，他们从没停止过前行。  
所以——  
“啊，这种事情谁知道呢。”  
白发的裁定者微扬起嘴角，他把手上的原稿整理好小心放到书架，岩窟王站在旁边沉默地凝视着他，然后听见白发的裁定者开口。  
“从此幸福地生活在一起，并不意味着永远，它只意味着时间，一小段时间。”  
“况且，我所期待的一直都不是永远。”  
然后爱德蒙转过身去走到岩窟王面前，用那动听的声音优雅礼貌地询问。  
“那么现在，我可以把之前未读完的书读完吗？”

爱德蒙熟知一切关于岩窟王的事，包括他的癖好，想法和行动方式。  
“可以吗？”  
悦耳的声音带着湿润的气息在耳畔回响，裁定者居高临下与岩窟王对视着，复仇者在那双眼眸中看到自己的身影，不禁从喉底发出一声轻笑。  
湿润的双唇触碰是岩窟王所熟悉的味道，当对方的舌尖抵住他牙关的时候，复仇者主动微张开嘴。  
“我很高兴能遇到你。”  
声音并不是从耳边传来，而是直接在意识中响起，在岩窟王愣神的那会，爱德蒙的舌尖毫不犹豫地一直探入。  
而他搭在岩窟王肩上的手一路下移，微凉的指腹一寸寸地探寻深入，不轻不重地掠过那些连岩窟王自己也甚少触碰的地方，微妙的呻吟声从复仇者的鼻腔中泄漏。  
他不是那种天性开朗活泼容易与人亲近的人，但是如果是爱德蒙的话，岩窟王却对这样的触碰有着期待的意味。  
这一寸寸的缓慢侵蚀实在是过于磨人，一点点地消耗着岩窟王忍耐力，身体像被点燃一样变得炽热起来，他难以忍耐地动了动。  
“额……”  
“怎么了？”裁定者的声音在耳边响起，唇齿开合间吐出的温热气息喷在裸露的脖颈上有些痒痒的感觉，让岩窟王不禁哆嗦着颤抖了一下。  
爱德蒙轻笑，指腹滑向更加深入的地方，  
欢愉，悠长而又短暂，意识中的血液莫名高涨，拨动着神经，让他们都错觉自己跟对方进入了相同的精神世界，深入灵魂。  
“后悔吗？做出这样的选择。”  
“我现在很幸福。”  
岩窟王知道对方答非所问，不过有什么关系，他能明白对方的心情。  
“毕竟，你不能期待一场落日停歇来回应你的感情，但是却可以期待下一次的日出。”  
裁定者的声音在意识中响起，血管在相互挤压之中激烈跳动，冲上耳畔响起澎湃的回音。  
之后谁也没有再说话，爱德蒙任由岩窟王变得混乱而不断渴求，这时候他们一点都不想意识到，这次他们也同样终将分别的事实。

“可恶！”  
“前辈！小心身后！”  
玛修的警报还是晚了一步，立香察觉到危险的时候，已经失去了回避的最佳时机，只好立刻在身周架设起防御准备硬抗这一击  
千钧一发之际，白发的裁定者突入其中，抽出手杖中的长剑，替立香挡住了这猛烈的一击。  
“啊，谢谢！爱德蒙！”  
时间神殿中的战斗要比过往任何一次都要艰难惨烈上万倍，面对魔神王，即便是阿赖耶的守护者也显得相当吃力，更何况爱德蒙他现在并不是以守护者的身份现界。  
被击倒的魔神柱正以极快的速度不断重生，裁定者快速思考起可行的对策，然后他朝立香高声叫喊。  
“御主！指引我！”  
“我以令咒之名……啊！”  
演算术式的魔神柱并不给他们反击的空隙，他们开始朝他们聚拢过来。  
被魔神柱追赶着的爱德蒙灵巧地穿行在大地上，裁定者一边抵御他们的进攻，一边寻找反击的机会。  
“让开！”  
墨绿色斗篷的复仇者突然出现，爱德蒙一个瞬移迅速撤离，下一秒复仇者便释放了宝具。  
“ Enfer Château d'If【虎啊，煌煌燎燃】！”  
然而被击倒的魔神柱再一次迅速重生，然后把目标对准复仇者。  
地狱的黑焰依然燃烧着，复仇者的怒容完全暴露在火光之中，“很好！很好！”  
爱德蒙落在岩窟王身旁与他并肩而立，他的长剑架在身前，紫黑色的斗篷在身后飞扬，“上了？”波澜不惊的神情和从容的语调，仿佛他现在所身处的并非生死的战场。  
“哼，可别死了。”  
“你也一样，”爱德蒙弯起嘴角，“回见！”

—— 从此，他们都活得很幸福。


End file.
